tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Rott
: "I am become the Son of Mud and Blood." : — Rott, CC: 01/1/5,218 Hockrott the Hornman '''(often '''Rott, or Hock, born Crown Prince Kalth Relth on MK: 01/08/471 ; CC: 26/4/5,200 at Bottomjaw Castle) was the first hornman ever capable of flight, and a claimant to the title of King Clad in Black. Rott was, among many things: self-proclaimed nemesis of Landeles, the main love interest of Calthoss Sayerburn, the adopted brother of Billow Sayerburn, the son of the nameless woman, a shaky ally to both Gebel Snakepit, and Ayeson Garlcutter, student to Ross Fourthwalk, and succeeded by Vayess Halfsmith as the Hornman. Hockrott was born to Lila Relth, and Prince Kalth Viceses of Bottomjaw at the Pentagonal Pit surrounding the Shadowfinger. King Kalth Kelcheldes, having learned of his son's plans to father someone to murder him through his Eyes-&-Ears Spindlefingers, put a stop to them, cutting Lila's tongue out as to initiate her into the Order of Myklasi Knights, and feigning Rott's death by tossing a baby-sized rock into the Shadowfinger. Lila was just sixteen, and Viceses twenty-two, and were both traumatized by this event. Kelcheldes was too cowardly to kill a family member, and instead decided to abandon him in Flayeland where hornmen are abound. He smuggled his grandson to Runol while disguised as the Sojourner, leaving him with the hornmen Ozan, and Rolem. Rolem had previously been a tailor known to the Sojourner, and his wife Ozan, as luck would have it, was a green-eyed redhead, and a whore. The hornmen named him Relth in honor of Kalar Relth, Lila's step-father. Seven years later, the Rape of Runol happened. Billow, in a rage, killed nearly his entire family on this Earth, and fled, being led to that Earth by Topaz the Fogman. Topaz even rowed him from Haunted Isle to Flayeland. Billow went on to carry out the massacre. He believed his work done, but then stumbled upon Relth. In a dark cave, his parents dead, his curse clearly visible, he reminded Billow of Calthoss, and the murderer decided to spare him, raising him as a brother from then on. He renamed Relth Rott when he learned what the fate of Kalar Relth was, not knowing that the fate of Hockrott the Sailor was just as bad if not worse (Kalar Relth was thrown into the Shadowfinger, Hockrott the Sailor was thrown into a snakepit, and Rott was thrown into Billow's Sea). He grew up in northeastern Zul, just a five-minute walk from Mount Lu, which itself is a five-minute walk from Calum. Billow, meanwhile, would go on to become the murderer known as the Green Man. In the timeline of Buckshot!, Hockrott goes by the superhero name Buckshot, and later past the Scouring of Earth goes under the supervillain name Bloodrott. As Bloodrott, he terrorizes the worlds of the Axle, learning of aliens from the Lost Mur that crash-landed in the ruins of Koneland. As the first alien-lifeforms he encountered, he declared that they were special to him and that he would allow them to survive and even thrive, but that he would always choose a few among them to torture endlessly. His bloodlust led him to destroy countless worlds and races, including the other Mur, the Squiggs, the Rat Race, and the Black-Eyed Angels. He twisted and transformed members of these races into his lackeys, tending to favor immortals, whom he used soulbonding and regeneration to biologically manipulate. Appearance: Rott was born a hornman. As such, he has two brittle black horns above his temples (resembling those of pronghorn), two pink, paper-thin flightless wings on the undersides of his arms, pointed twitchy ears instead of normal ears, brittle black claws instead of fingernails, black lyzard-like talons instead of toenails, dull fangs instead of canine teeth, and nine fox tails at the base of his spine. Like all hornmen, his horns were dull and brittle, painful to the touch, and even a spot of sexual weakness. His pointed ears were no better at hearing than a normal human's ears. His claws, and talons were brittle, too, and his fangs only served to get in the way when he ate. His only hornman feature with any practical purpose was the nine tails, which could be used like fingers. Rott had red hair (which darkened to almost brown at its roots and edges), like his mother, and his grandfather Rak the Rapist (also known as the Gardener, a Vraeki living in Bottomjaw Castle), although it had a neater, healthier look that resembled his father's ash-blond hair. He parted it to the sides, and swept it left and back, away from his face. His eyes were bright green, like the eyes of his adoptive mother Ozan, his father Viceses, and both of his grandmothers the Green Lady, and Vee Relth. Rott's green eyes have on many occasions been called "cute." Like all other members of Anasia's Race, his eyes were folded. His skin was pale just like all of his family members, except his adoptive brother Billow who was a half-Garlenner, half-Sefenlander bastard of Halos Sayerburn. It was also covered in freckles, something he inherited from his mother, and that she inherited from Rak. He inherited from his father a mole on the left side of his face between his jaw, and the corner of his lip, as well as his deep widow's peak. Another feature he inherited from his father was the shape of his body; unlike Viceses, however, he did not receive the musculature of the Green Lady's ancestors, but rather her feminine figure. He was often teased by the likes of Makal, Rahal, Vrayek, Landeles, and later Calthoss for being a "girly boy." His body was hairless, and slim, something he inherited from his mother. He was 175 centimeters tall, and weighed 64 kilograms. Hockrott used to dress in the garbs that the Zulic chieftains would have older women make once a month. These were pale green to white. Later on, after the Sack of Calum, and the Invasion of Flayeland had begun, he borrowed armor from his (unknown to him) mother. A deadman's dark-grey undersuit loosely fit him, while his mother's spare gauntlets, boots, and helmet snugly fit him. He wore this outfit during the escape from Flayeland, the trip to Haunted Isle. He lost his helmet as he and Landeles crossed a tightrope above a pit of desertkings; Landeles shot a bolt of lightning at it, causing it to fall, and distract the creatures, allowing them to jump off the tightrope and make a run for the other side of the pit. Landeles justified his actions by saying the helmet was "rusty, anyway." He wore the gauntlets while crossing the lychgate unwittingly turning them into shadow bronze, which can be used to tear open new lychgates. His gauntlets, and boots became red after arriving on this Earth. Calthoss thought the color suited him, and had her servants custom-make a red slayers' outfit for him, and a lavender one for Landeles. This uniform is composed of a black jacket (usually kept open by Rott) with red buttons on it, a brown undershirt, red shoulder pads, and a pair of brown nobleman's pants. Personality: Rott is hungry for knowledge - because knowledge is power. He lusts for power, attention, and to be important. He was none of those things earlier in life. He was some weak peasant boy that no one would spare a passing glance to. Then, all of a sudden, he became like a God. Biography: Tale of Rott: As part of his plot to kill the Shine, the Child With Many Names used his most powerful goodlord, Decayron Walak, to keep an eye on the largest city of that Earth, Bottomjaw Castle, and promote his interests there. Decayron, under the name Spindlefingers reported to the Child about the public execution of Kalar Relth, noting that Prince Kalth Viceses, son of Relth's executioner King Kalth Kelcheldes, seemed visibly shaken. The Child instructed his goodlord to cultivate the prince's emotions, turning sadness into anger, and fear into hate. Under the watchful eye of Spindlefingers, Viceses grew to despise his father, and to worship the memory of Kalar Relth. Spindlefingers was thereafter instructed to find a most-loathsome man, and hire him to rape Kalar Relth's wife. Lila was born soon after. Years later, he was was finally instructed to get the two to meet each other, but he was sad to say that they had already been introduced to each other by String, the God of Bottomjaw Castle. Spindlefingers planted some ideas into Viceses' head prior to his meeting Lila, namely that he was not to kill his father, and that his son would. This is because Spindlefingers' goal was never to kill Kelcheldes, but always to create a human whose magickal potential was truly unfathomable. Despite himself, Viceses allowed himself to fall in love with Lila, and his behavior was affected by it. Kelcheldes, who was a truly formidable man, discovered the relationship, and surmised that Lila's relation to Kalar Relth was deeply relevant. In front of Lila, Viceses was forced to admit by his father the reason for the relationship. "Lila... I'm so sorry, but this was always part of my ploy. I am no fatherkiller, I could never go through with harming my own flesh and blood. Our son will never be a real son, he was always meant to be merely a thing, a tool with which to kill my father. You were chosen because you are cursed." Kelcheldes then allowed Lila to give birth at the Pentagonal Pit, where, using slight of hand, he switched out his grandson for a stone. He then threw the stone into the Shadowfinger, leaving both Viceses and Lila under the impression that their son was dead. King Kalth Kelcheldes had disguised himself as man named "the Sojourner" during his Trial of Nineyears, working as a tailor in the Rainland. For the first year of his life, Rott lived in the bottom levels of Bottomjaw Castle with Spindlefingers, and soulslaved sucklesisters. During a trip to the Rainland, Kelcheldes left Rott in the care of a former fellow tailor, Rolem. Rolem was black-haired, tan, and had thin slate-eyes. He dressed simply, but was a dangerous warrior. Ozan, his wife, had been a whore at Za Lych, where the Sojourner had met them. Ozan was red-haired, green-eyed, and freckled. They were both hornmen. They were the only two people aware of the Sojourner's true identity, and he had allowed them to live so long as they fled to Flayeland, and they did. He found them at Runol, the most distant Flayelandic village to Rainland City, and the southernmost settlement on that Earth. He forced them to raise the child. They humorously decided to name him Relth, after their old friend, who died at the hands of Kelcheldes, figuring it was a good name after hearing the baby's death had been faked at the Shadowfinger. This is ironic, as unbeknownst to them, Kalar Relth also survived his execution. For the next six years, Relth grew up at Runol. It was by the sea, and surrounded by mountains on all other sides. Its mountains were full of caves, and these caves were the homes people lived in. Relth grew up in a small cave. He was fed well-enough. Rolem did not hate him, but also did not care for him. Ozan fed him, and sometimes entertained his childish needs, but was ultimately not a real mother. Relth grew very distant to his parents, and quickly latched onto any and all attention. Which only came in the form of stray dogs. An old mutt became his only friend. He named him Cayar, meaning "holy rock." Relth was a solemn boy, and had only his dog for company. Together, Relth and his dog went swimming in nearby rivers, streams, and ponds, and explored caves and fields together. An old bull of a hornman taught Rott how to fish, and would sometimes feed him in exchange for housework, and would keep an eye on him on the numerous occasions where his 'parents' would be gone for weeks or months at a time. During these times, he allowed Cayar into his home, and even into his bed. When Billow arrived on that Earth after orchestrating the Massacre at Calthoss' Cave, he first landed in Runol. He was still seething, and was given a free pass, essentially, by Topaz, to kill to his heart's content. Topaz and the Child With Many Names both assumed that Relth would survive because of luck, just the same as Ayeson or Groll would with their soulsongs. They were correct. Billow killed nearly everyone in Runol, and encountered Rolem and Ozan as they were returning. Billow gutted Ozan quickly, before challenging Rolem to a fight. Rolem was older, but managed to put up a fight for over an hour. At this point, Billow was tired, but he was also torturing Rolem by prolonging the fight. Rolem's last word was "...Relth." Billow cleaned himself off in the sea, and went looking for food in the village. There, he found Relth and Cayar. Relth had heard the entire massacre, and looked traumatized beyond words. Billow was reminded of Calthoss, and took Relth in, and together they left the village. Billow renamed Relth as "Rott," short for Hockrott. Rott selectively forgot that Billow most likely carried out the massacre, and for the rest of his life he had trouble really even thinking about the Rape of Runol for longer than a few seconds. Hockrott, and Billow arrived in Zul less than two months after the Rape of Runol. Hockrott learned that Billow was from some far-off country called Crahia, supposedly on the other side of the world. Billow's dark skin seemed to support this claim, as the fareasterners of that Earth looked quite similar. At some point in his life, Rott became more consciously aware that Billow was likely responsible for the wave of murders going on in Zul, and its neighboring tent-towns. Rott found it in his heart to forgive his brother, however, and eventually said goodbye to that life when Cayar succumbed to cancer three years before Tale of Zul. Luckily for Rott, he had already made friends among the Zulicmen: Makal, the Iggrubman, Rahal, Manth, Vrayek, Rauz, Land of Eles, and Chief Makaloz. Rott, despite having friends, and developing a rebellious personality, became parasitic, always relying on Billow to get him out of trouble. Rott grew in the shadow of his brother, who was more intelligent, more powerful, more handsome, and more friendly than him. However, he was not more well-respected. The only people less well-liked than hornmen in tent towns are those who house them. They are generally mocked, said to have some perverse obsession with them; Billow's nickname was "the Brotherfucker." Billow loves Rott because he reminds him of Calthoss. Rott became familiar with the basics of the languages that Billow knew, principally the Crahish dialect of Lobott, and learned to speak it with an accent. He also learned the history of Crahia, as well as some Lobott and Sefenlander history. He was, of course, never told anything about the Ayelands. Despite all the good Billow did for Rott, the boy still had a terrible childhood, and suspected strongly that his brother was a brutal psychopath; Rott developed a strange obsession and complex towards Billow, which he never allowed to see the light of day. Rott played tag with the other Zulic hornchildren and rejects living in Zul for much of his childhood. He made trouble and went into Calum to steal and beg. He got into fights that Billow had to save him from, or patch him up for (usually, this ended in the deaths of neighborhood bullies). He became good friends with Makal, a redhead with green eyes, horns, and wings. Billow inherently distrusted the boy, suspecting that he planned on using Rott as a doppelganger for his little shenanigans. Makal actually quite liked Billow, seeing his strength as admirable, and later on gained his trust by teaching Rott how to fight; once Rott became Makal's equal in fighting, Makal went to Billow, hoping he would teach them how to improve their fighting skills. Makal went on to pose as Rott when he learned of Viceses' true intentions, only being found out once Prince Pyett of Seylenn took him and thousands of other prisoners to this Earth. Tale of Zul: Invasion of Flayeland: During the Sack of Calum, Rott awoke from a strange dream. It was the middle of the night, and so to tire himself out, he chose to go on a small walk to the top of Mount Lu. Once atop the mountain he saw on Calum's Bay of Blue the Black Flag of Bottomjaw, an army of Myklasi Knights, and his death if he did not escape in time. Makal, who had been with him along with their group of friends, warned the chieftains, and Land about the invasion. Rott, Landeles, and Makal returned to Billow's Tent, making a quick plan of escape, wherein Billow decided that now was the time to escape that Earth after spotting a black star in the south. The four were ambushed by a group of Myklasi Knights, led by the nameless woman. She signed to Land that Calum, and really Zul, had been chosen purposefully, as Viceses' spies had reports of a silver-haired man living in Zul who had risen to power. This was Makaloz, not Landeles, but Viceses believed Makaloz was the Southern Sage, and hoped that the nameless woman could kill him. She explained that she wanted to desert the Myklasi Knights because of the brutality she had seen. The five together journeyed to Runol, a painful place for Rott and Billow for obvious reasons. Other survivors of the invasion were hiding out there. Makal chose to stay because it was possible the invasion stopped at just Calum, and he prefered the idea of being captured to be falling to whatever lay beneath that evil black star. Unfortunately, Makal was dead wrong, because Runol was the secondary target after Zul, since Prince Viceses was also in search of his long-lost son with the nameless woman, Rott, who had grown up in Runol, a piece of intelligence he had gathered from his father the Sojourner before killing him in single combat. Their journey takes them to the southern coast of Flaye, where they take two abandoned dinghies to Haunted Isle. It's a fairly long journey, and they stop on a few isles on the way there. Haunted Isle: The main party arrive on the isle just a few days after setting off from Flayeland, mostly because Landeles, Billow, and the nameless woman are ungodly strong rowers. Upon arrival, the four are separated into two groups of two: Landeles and Rott, and Billow and the nameless woman. Landeles, with a keen memory of where the lychgate out of there should manifest, expertly led Rott there, very quickly. Therein, he nearly exposed his lightning powers to Rott by first saving his life from a suicide pitt by using lightning levitation, then by knocking his Myklasi helm off as a distraction from a ravenous pack of man-eating dragons, and finally by managing to conceal the rapid healing of his broken foot from the previous incident. They escape off that Earth without once seeing any of the tallmen now on the isle, and enter a lychgate behind a gate with a big white "96" written on it. This Earth: On 07/06/5217, Rott and Landeles stepped out of Topaz's Lychgate in a clearing of deadwood due northeast of Calthoss Cave. After being kidnapped that date, on 07/15/5217, Calthoss will arrive at her home with Rott, and Landeles, preparing to question them there. Lychgates are structured in such a way that gravity reverses after entering one. In free fall, Rott begins to fly. He swoops, dives, and rises after his escape. Shadowed by a black-yet-bright star, Topaz's lychgate, and a setting sun, Rott makes history as the first hornman to ever fly. He can fly, because all hornmen can fly, physically, it's just that the Shine imposes limits on them not to, but on a worldly basis, making a hornman that crosses worlds, Rott, an anomaly. Both Calthoss and Landeles witness Rott fly for the first time, Cal from a distance, and Landeles from Topaz's crosses. Calthoss orders her men to capture Rott with a net, and the fall knocks him out for just a few minutes, whilst also leaving him woozy for a few hours. Calthoss manages to redirect lightning back into Landeles, also knocking him out. Landeles awakes on Blachorse first to the threat of Calthoss killing his friend, and Rott wakes on the horse to a harpoon pointed right at his face. Landeles has at this point decided to cooperate because he finds Calthoss interesting, mostly because he knows she is a Goddess-in-the-Flames. Rott would be unable to overpower all the men, or so he believes, and Landeles has advised him to cooperate for now. At Calthoss' Cave, Rott learns that Landeles and Billow are both from this world, though Calthoss neglects to mention that Billow is her brother. Now that they are on this Earth, Landeles decided to resume his previous quest for the Bloodspoke, telling Rott and Cal about it so that they might aid him. Landeles tells them he would wish for the rapid, but orderly and peaceful dissolution of the Bottomjaw Empire. In actuality, he would try and wish his immortality away. Rott says he would wish for omniscience, as does Calthoss. Thus far, Rott has a very negative opinion of Cal. At Balfol, he learns more about her. She is an effective leader who has led Duke's Rebellion against Ristt, and is pushing it into its maturation. He also learns from her men that their mission to the lychgate was a potential suicide mission because of the tallmen. He saw the corpse of a sinister king Cal had earlier killed on the return trip from the deadwood grove. During these events, Cal is handling the grievances of her people. There is a brewing conflict across the gorge with Vilful, who claim that Billow has returned. Cal meets with Billow, purposefully hiding the fact that Rott and Landeles are with her, and playing stupid at Billow's supposed location. She gleams from their conversation that he has probably mentally worsened since their last encounter, and decides that he is not safe to have around. She can not get a read for the nameless woman. He tells her that he respects her rulership, and that she has continued the rebellion, and asks how he can aid her. Billow asks her about rumors pertaining to a red-headed hornman able to fly being discovered by her. Cal quickly lies, saying that she heard about that too, and even had captured him and a friend, but that the two had escaped, and were last seen heading north. Cal manages to send the two scrambling in the wrong direction. This does come back to anger Rott. The three head to Damtonne, then the Dam, and are able to survive battles with Kaathimen. In a chapter called "the Campfire," they have a campfire under a starry night. They exchange stories about their worlds. Rott tells the story of the infamous Southern Sage, which Cal gleams is Landeles, though she does not tell Rott. Landeles tells the tale of the Green Man o' the Forest, which by this point Rott knows is Billow, and which Cal also gleams is probably Billow. Cal tells her own tale of the Immortal Wolf of Lobtonne, who caused 36th and 29th. Rott takes great interest in Ross, mostly because of his peasant origins. He believes that Ross embodies his meritocratic ideals. Eventually they reach the Delkish Sefenlands and Delkeye, from there they begin formulating the final parts of a plan to overthrow Ristt Blot. Rott helps with this because he believes himself heroic, but also in large part because he believes it's his ticket to Lobtonne, where Land believes the Bloodspoke is, mostly because of rumors about Ross the Immortal Wolf of Lobtonne. Rott and Landeles head by boat to the New Cold Lands while Cal takes the Wyrmroad up to Crowtonne. They meet with Dredror Firstboat, and then Josson the BLACK. At the Twisted Canyon they meet Gebel Snakepit, a powerful warrior that promises to aid them in the overthrow along with the Lyzard Lych in exchange for a future audience with Ayeson. Rott, Land, and Gebel head to the Badlands on a plane. There they meet with the Four Great Generals, and the final parts of the plan are put together. Rott, and Landeles finally meet with Billow and the nameless woman. They learn that Cal had deceived them all. Landeles and Billow find it hard to be mad, because they have their own terrible lies and secrets, and Cal's seeming strategic protectiveness was probably smart. Rott and the nameless woman are livid, however, and it is at this point that Rott learns the nameless woman is his mother. He enters into a temporary catatonic state, the first such instance after days of dreaming about Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine (something that first started when he met Gebel). Rott's first catatonic state corresponds entirely to the Battle for Thousandtrees, the first successful defense of Thousandtrees in its entire history. In this state, he meets Topaz, and is shown the battle, Ross, Falk, Ayeson, and Mattes. As the battle turns in Ross' favor, a red apparition of Rott appears over the sky, breaking the resolve of Ayeson's men, before Ayeson is successfully captured. The Lyzard Lych threatens to sabotage the War in Crahia if Ayeson is not released, but Gebel persuades Ayeson that Rott may be instrumental in their future war efforts, and that with God on their side, they will be able to recover from anything. Upon awakening, Rott relays to them information about the battle, saying that Duke's Rebellion is now the military focus of the Lobott. Gebel is able to confirm this information. Simultaneously to the battle and the apparition, Vayess and Vrank saw an apparition of Vayess flying atop Mount Beles, known for producing visions of the future. She was on her return trip, and expressed doubt about where Billow and the nameless woman were headed. This doubt was fair, as they only met up with Rott by coincidence. In the deadwood she had inspected the remains of the Grey Priests, and briefly retraced their steps to Calthoss' Cave, where Majkal Sayerburn told her in deadpan that they were clearly headed to Crowtonne. Vayess was now on her return trip, and looking at the mountain was her first moment of relaxation in days. Upon landing in Crowtonne and meeting up with Cal, he began shouting at her, and punched her in the face. She punched back, and they beat the shit out of each other, until they both collapsed, laughing then crying with each other about how Billow has murdered both of their parents, and yet they paradoxically love him and look up to him. They have sex that night, and it is both their first times. The Dogfight: Part of the plan to overthrow Ristt Blot involves pretending to surrender to him, and as part of the masquerade, a peace show was organized wherein Rott and Pilot would do an airshow with Crahishman Greatgore Redpath. In reality it was a trap to have Rott killed very publicly because Ristt Blot had known about the plot through Ferbles Blachorn. Pilot unfortunately dies, whereas Redpath is gored badly and mercy-killed by Landeles (who had also saved Rott by shooting down lightning). This mercy gets Rott captured, and imprisoned within the Crow's Nest, and impenetrable fortress which Landeles would have to literally storm to save Rott from. Rott fights with a halberd Red Hot Steel, acquiring it from the Kaathi Kross Ristt had tortured him on. Soon after, his wings are nearly destroyed, and his left horn shatters, infuriating him, causing him to attempt to fight Landeles, whom he loses to badly. He attempts to fight him because he (correctly) suspects that Landleles sacrificed his wings to take control of the Nameless Tallman. The battle was made ever the more pivotal because Landeles opened a lychgate outside of the Crow's Nest, as well as his sacrifice contributing towards the Nameless Tallman, who crushed Ristt's body and threw the head of a nameless god across the plateau of the Crow. The tallman is a King that kills the King-that-Kills-Kings. Rott enters into a long catatonic state thereafter. Trial of Nineyears: During Rott's trial of nineyears, Rott is put into a coma, which involves the Shadow kidnapping his consciousness, and taking him up to the Psychopomp Seat. During this, only a short amount of time passes between the group leaving the Crow’s Nest and heading to Lobtonne. Spliced in here should be flashbacks and reviews on all the main character’s histories (the main nine, mostly), along with Rott's trial, and Landeles exploring his godly powers more in the Badlands. Rott first awakes within the Haunted Temple, sleeping in a bed of broken bones, and ash in front of the Haunted Gate. He walks in, opening up to great black abyss. He walks in, sees the great iron sphere that is the world, and freaks out. Turning around, he will see the Psychopomp Seat. It’s a carbon copy of the Lycanthrone at Billow's Tower. Surrounding it is a great courtroom, and great chain pillars which extend infinitely into the sky. Sat there is Calthoss' avatar, Hock, Rott with slate eyes. Hock trains Rott in martial ways, teaches him philosophy, and supposedly enlightens him. He actually sets him back a ways, teaching him berserker fighting methods, fighting like a butcher or hunter, not a warrior. He teaches him incredibly fucked up things, strong > weak, degrading Rott's moral character, and further allowing him to sink into evil. Rott, although supposedly "godly" now, has actually become worse in every respect, which would be "fine," I guess, if he still had wings. Inexplicably, Rott gains his wings within the Seat of the Psychopomp, but loses them upon awakening from the coma. Hock continues to haunt Rott's dream, sending him cryptic messages, and coming to him in the forms of His servants, namely Topaz. This strikes Rott with a great sense of terror upon meeting Topaz, who is disguised as an old woman in Elkett’s tower. Elkett’s tower is where the head of the nameless god is taken, the one that Landeles struck down with lightning, supposedly because "lightning is a spear, and the crow is food." Last Day of Lobtonne: Rott reminisces at points about his life before the Sack of Calum. Zunughur Tristhdekes nearly kills Rott during the Last Day of Lobtonne. The Seasnake and Goodlord of the Congruent, Kazlor Eres, had planned for a great magickal event to happen at Lobtonne on New Year's Day, his penultimate goal being to force the Shine into Rott, using him as a vessel for the god. This does happen, and Rott takes the form of a Telfish Tallman, gigantic, pale and grey and stoney, with the absence of light for a face, and a maw full of teeth like Tristh's. Prior to this, he'd wished for a Far Bomb, had created a lychgate, and had spent his first day of the Wet Season in the chaotic remains of Lobtonne. Relationships'':'' Ginos means to kill Rott. So do Belo Unchained and the GREY. GREY believes Rott to be the reason for the ascension of the BLACK in the Face, but also believes him to be the Rooster Man. Belo Unchained doesn’t actually want to kill Rott, he only wants to be closer to Ayeson Garlcutter, a man he sees as furthering the cause of slavery. Lila becomes susceptible to prophecy, mostly because she wants to protect Rott. The nameless woman's relationships with the other characters vary in closeness, specific feelings, and importance. She loves Rott, not because he has a good personality, is charming, or cute; but because she sees him as an extension of herself, mixed with what she felt for Viceses. He is her son after all. The Call of Blood is strong among hornmen. Rott feels nothing for her, seeing her at most as the Wench who saved his brother's life. This is a bad thing, as Rott becomes more, and more aware that he HATES Billow. The woman loves Landeles, as his personality is eerily similar to Viceses': sly, and cunning, and joking, and he has his same cold, blue eyes. Lila dreams of Rott and Ayeson combined, and Rott's face melting. Cal has a similar dream, of this same beast raping her. Lila chooses Rott over Viceses. Ayeson decides that Rott must die for the continuation of the Song of Creation to be continued. He commands Geb to do it, but Geb does not. Landeles tries to comfort Rott at some points, awkwardly of course. I'm better than they all say, right?; - Rott - Billow is somebody with a stranger question: "What kind of person am I? His personality is mostly a farce, he acts prideful and honorably, but is in reality just as blood-thirsty and cruel as his sister. Which personality to choose becomes central to his character. He became soft; because he felt pity towards Rott, a vile creature dealt the worst card in life. Billow only feels pity because he sees himself in Rott. A bastard, born of rape, blood of Garlenn, with a dead family, and in another world. Of course. back on this Earth, he begins to feel differently. Rott's vile nature soon becomes apparent to him, and in sync, he becomes worse and worse, leeching off of the nameless woman. Calthoss develops a lot, eventually becoming able to kill Rott. Gebel doesn't know whether or not he wants Rott to live.CoCombat: Rott fights with a halberd Red Hot Steel, acquiring it from the Kaathi Kross Ristt had tortured him on. Soon after, his wings are nearly destroyed, and his left horn shatters, infuriating him, causing him to attempt to fight Landeles' whom he loses to, badly. He attempts to fight him because he (correctly) suspects that Landleles sacrificed his wings to take control of the Crow's Tallman. Red Hot Steel riggers intense emotions in those around it. These emotions are meant to reach a zenith, wherein the future wielder is full of only raw animalistic instincts. When Rott reached this point, he was angry because his wings had been nearly burnt away, his left horn had shattered, and he had been badly shocked by lightning. He was so angry that he saw red, was badly burnt and hot, and he was looking for steel so he could pay back whoever did this to him. He took up the halberd. Red Rainish Runes magickally inscribed these words along the halberd's cheek. Before this, Red Hot Steel had belonged to King-that-Kills-Kings Ristt Blot, who himself had stolen it from the Crahish branch of House Messoloriha, the ruling house of Crahia up to thirty years ago. The branch of House Messoloriha had it since the times of Queen Sulenn I Messoloriha, and Emperor Messink Messon before that, who himself acquired it from the Slayers' Guild. The Slayers' Guild found it in a lagoon before the Quotes: Rott: "I won't let you torture this world or any others ever again!" Bloodrott: "Well then, neither you nor your friends are making out of this alive!" Rott: "Fool! You'd really kill your own past self!?" Bloodrott: "You're the fool, boy! I will kill you, and yet... I'm still standing here. And as it happens, I don't seem to remember fighting myself in the past. Therefore, you never become me. Which means you're useless to me, only serving to stand in my way. And nothing stands in my way for long." Gallery: Rott.jpg Destruction of Billow's Tower.jpg Creation of Mud and Blood.jpg|''Creation of Mud and Blood'' Buckshot.jpg|'Buckshot' Bloodrott.jpg|'Bloodrott' Category:Main Nine Category:Characters Category:Nameless children Category:Hornmen Category:Tallmen Category:Bastards Category:Major Villains